supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Drop Forty
Drop Forty has been featured on the Derby Dead Pool since 2011 with each year having the 40 most popular picks. The oldest one on the first two years would be Brazil's Oscar Niemeyer, in 2013 would be Japan's Jiroemon Kimura after becoming oldest man ever. In 2014 would be Eli Wallach if Misao Okawa does not make it, but Misao Okawa was chosen by 26 teams. The oldest ones (over 95) on the Drop Forty were: Anna Wing, Kirk Douglas, Zsa Zsa Gabor, Eli Wallach Oscar Niemeyer, Jiroemon Kimura, Vera Lynn, Olivia de Havilland Team Toad Toad and Toadette decided to choose South Korean short track speed skater Cho Ha-Ri to die during the year. 2016 Due to the number of teams picking these people; Joey Feek, Zsa Zsa Gabor, Fidel Castro, Kirk Douglas and Martin Crowe are assured of at least Drop Forty. Additionally, this was the third consecutive year that the Drop Forty didn't include any supercentenarians. March 3 and 4, 2016 was the best day for Drop Forty hits since May 20, 2012 (when Robin Gibb and Abdelbaset Al Megrahi) passed away. 2015 2015 will be the first year of the Drop Forty since 2009 that The Man In Black will not host the DDP as he is having a farewell of hosting after 2014. Most DDP players making their DDP 2015 teams predicted Zsa Zsa Gabor, Kirk Douglas, Fidel Castro, Muhammad Ali and Billy Graham for the top 10. Much of the DDP players wanted to choose Zsa Zsa Gabor at the top of the drop forty since Mandela and Thatcher died in 2013. 2014 2014 will have a drop forty and the Theme Team League. Queen Elizabeth and Tony Blair won't make it next year because they are not good DDP picks. Penny Marshall, Aretha Franklin and Misao Okawa, all from Grim Reaper in different seasons will be off the drop forty. Most competitors accept that Zsa Zsa will be number one pick. Last year only 11/40 were crossed off the drop forty. Patty Andrews and Rochus Misch missed it by a little bit of teams. So many new entries! The ill people on the list are going to be trained for dancing by Misao Okawa. I wanted Bush to be my number one pick, but did not work. Zsa Zsa Gabor was number one instead. Hosni Mubarak goes down half. Billy Graham moves up his great 9 places. Wilko Johnson is also confirmed for next year's DDP. Too sad that he also has cancer. For 2014, I have confirmed that George H. W. Bush will beat Zsa Zsa Gabor for the most popular pick if Vera Lynn does not beat the all-star season 5 finalists Olivia de Havilland and Jiroemon Kimura (this was late 2012, voting that winner has 35th, runner-up has =22nd and third has 33rd). This was too sad that I did not sign up because I need 100 articles about the DDP picks. My replacement for Biggs will be Valerie Harper, who is battling cancer and was on DWTS. This year Paul Gascoigne re-entered the drop forty. Last year not enough teams picked him. Vera Lynn goes up 8 places from last year. She has the same position as in 2012. Bye Bye Bye Misao Okawa (I put there because they realized that Vera Lynn was not in the drop forty, and then they revealed.) 2013 As Margaret Thatcher is losing her top spot, Nelson Mandela replaces her. Zsa Zsa Gabor drops a place down. The Toady Oldies said on the DeathList that shockingly there's no Penny Marshall. 2013 saw the biggest hit: Margaret Thatcher from her death until the death of Nelson Mandela. So because of Nelson Mandela's death, there is a chance that Zsa Zsa Gabor, George H. W. Bush, Prince Philip or Fidel Castro take the top spot for 2014. Aretha Franklin continues her downfall from the list, from 7th in 2011, =15th in 2012 and a shocking =38th this year. Laila Ali's father moves up two places, as Nancy Reagan is going two places down. Mandela goes up seven to taking the #1 spot away from Thatcher. Japan, an island nation in east Asia, made the most popular picks for the first time, with the pick of 116 year old Jiroemon Kimura. Hugo Chavez moves up his great 23 places. Pete Doherty, the Grim Reaper winner for season 3 has been out of the drop forty this year, also Michael Douglas, George Michael. Denis Healey and Strictly Come Dancing host Bruce Forsyth were not enough for last year's drop forty, but was enough for 2011, so they were marked ???. Bush has the biggest climb not being in the drop forty last year to having this year. He drops in the drop forty next year. New entries include: Grim Reaper all-star winner Jiroemon Kimura, Bonnie Franklin, George H. W. Bush, Van Cliburn, The Nolans singer Bernadette Nolan, Clive James, Michael Winner, Syrian president Bashar Al-Assad and Henry Cecil. By football confederation: By description: By photo: 2012 2011 List of people in the drop forty by year *Blank - Died and cannot be picked anymore *No - Person was in the drop forty, but was not in the top forty because of less picks *Yes - Person is in the drop forty Category:Picked celebrities Category:People in the drop forty Category:Derby Dead Pool